RADIOHEAD
by Tsukasa desu
Summary: Ini tidak seperti Alice in Wonderland, aku bahkan tidak menemukan lubang kelinci ataupun bertemu dengan pria bertopi, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku senang berjalan di malam hari.
1. Absolem

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Naruto

.

.

.

RADIOHEAD

Insomnia. Akhir-akhir ini itulah yang mengganggu tidurku, seperti malam ini. Aku sudah mencoba memejamkan mata sejak dua jam yang lalu tetapi hasilnya nihil. Aku masih tetap terjaga. Sialnya lagi besok adalah hari wawancara kerja. Matilah aku kalau sampai semuanya berantakan.

Menyerah dengan aksi mencoba tidur, aku memutuskan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Pukul 2 dini hari. Ah benar-benar sial. Sejak kapan aku mulai jadi insomnia begini, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ini sudah yang ke lima kalinya dalam seminggu. Kusibakkan selimut dan beranjak mengambil sweater, mungkin berjalan di sekitar apartement bisa membuatku sedikit lebih tenang. Mungkin.

Turun ke lobi apartemenku yang tentunya sepi, udara dingin dini hari menyapaku ketika aku mulai berjalan di trotoar menuju taman dekat stasiun. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku berjalan di jam begini, tetapi ini masih dalam area apartementku yang sengaja ku pilih dekat stasiun. Aku berbelok ke kiri begitu berubah pikiran, mungkin membeli minuman hangat di minimarket juga bisa membantu.

Memasuki minimarket yang hanya ada petugas kasirnya saja, untuk apa mereka buka dua puluh empat jam kalau ternyata tidak ada pelanggan begini. Oh baiklah aku pelanggan. Terimakasih masih buka.

Aku memesan cokelat hangat kepada petugas kasir, minimarket ini dilengkapai mesin pembuat kopi dan minuman hangat lainnya. Terimakasih lagi untuk itu. Kuperhatikan petugas kasir yang terlihat sama sekali tidak mengantuk, dia menyiapkan minuman dengan santai. Hei apa dia juga insomnia ? Sibuk dengan hayalanku, tiba-tiba dia sudah memanggil.

"Nona?". Aku terkejut melihat ke arahnya, ya ampun dia bilang apa tadi ? Tingkahku yang sudah seperti orang insomnia level akut ini membuatku kurang fokus.

"Ini cokelat hangat anda", oh bunuh saja aku.

Ku rogoh saku sweaterku yang sebelumnya sudah kumasukkan uang. Untuk jaga-jaga. Petugas kasir masih sibuk dengan mesin kasirnya saat aku menoleh ke arah luar minimarket. Di seberang minimarket itu ada caffee, tepatnya di depan caffee itu aku melihat seseorang berjalan lalu berhenti tepat di depan caffee.

Dia memakai mantel panjang dan agak aneh. Benda apa itu yang ada di punggungnya. Penglihatanku agak kurang jelas mengingat jarak minimarket dan caffee di seberang lumayan jauh, dan tentunya efek insomnia lagi-lagi membuatku tidak memperhatikan petugas kasir. Maafkan aku.

"Ah terimakasih ", kuperhatikan nametag yang ada di seragamnya "Genma-san".

Aku mencoba terlihat ramah kepada tuan Genma yang sama sekali tidak terlihat ngantuk ini. Dia pasti dewa Insomnia.

Aku menoleh lagi ke arah luar minimarket, sepertinya Genma juga mengikuti arah pandanganku.

Saat aku mengambil Cokelat hangat dari meja kasir dan menerima uang kembalian, tiba-tiba dia berujar sesuatu yang membuatku mengernyitkan kedua alisku.

"Dia akan bernyanyi", Aku menoleh menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Dia yang ada di depan caffee Akatsuki". Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah caffee tersebut.

Ah, aku mengerti maksud Genma, Aku menganggukan kepala. Tadinya aku sudah berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Bukan-bukan apa maksudmu Sakura ? Kau butuh tidur.

Menghela napas, lalu aku tersadar sesuatu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bernyanyi ?", Aku bertanya dengan santai "Dia pengamen ?" Lanjutku karena Genma masih diam. Untuk apa bernyanyi di trotoar depan caffee kalau tidak pengamen kan ? tapi mengamen pada dini hari begini ? yang benar saja.

Ku lihat Genma menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia bukan pengamen, sepertinya hanya untuk senang-senang". Ungkapnya seolah sudah tahu.

"Dia sering bernyanyi di sana, meskipun tidak setiap hari." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kudengarkan penjelasan Genma sambil terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik seseorang di luar sana. Dia meletakkan benda yang ada di punggungnya ke trotoar, seperti kotak panjang, lalu duduk bersila. Membuka kotak itu lalu mengeluarkan . . . ah gitar dan sesuatu entah apa itu. Kulihat samar-samar dari sini dia sedang melakukan sesuatu, lalu ada sebuah cahaya lilin yang di letakkan di atas kotak yang sekarang aku tahu adalah kotak gitar.

"Genma-san, kau selalu mendapat shift malam ?" Tanyaku kepada Genma yang juga memerhatikan seseorang di luar sana.

"Iya, karena itu aku tahu dia." Jelasnya kalem. "Dia terkadang juga mampir ke sini memesan kopi."Lanjutnya.

Ada juga orang aneh di dunia ini. Untuk apa bernyanyi malam-malam begini. Kenapa tidak jadi penyanyi saja dan terkenal.

"Kalau dari sini anda tidak akan tahu apa yang dia nyanyikan." Ungkapnya tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin anda mau jadi pendengar pertamanya ?". Tanya Genma yang membuatku tersentak dan membawa cokelat hangatku menjauh ke kursi di dekat jendela minimarket.

Oh yang benar saja. Aku melihat orang aneh bernyanyi pada dini hari. Kuperhatikan dia yang sepertinya sudah mulai bernyanyi dengan gitarnya. Tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku juga penasaran dengan orang itu. Mungkin Genma juga benar, aku bisa menjadi pendengar pertamanya. Hei bukankah Genma adalah pendengar pertama, dia yang sudah lama melihat orang itu kan ? lalu aku seharusnya pendengar ke dua. Lupakan saja soal pendengar bodoh ini.

Bisa saja dia menunggu seseorang untuk mendengarkan dia bernyanyi selama ini, dan dengan kedatanganku dia tidak akan menunggu lagi lalu dia berhenti benyanyi pada dini hari karena impianya sudah tercapai. Kalau begitu aku sudah menyelamatkan impian seseorang. Insomia membuatku gila.

Menghela napas lelahku, ini sudah pukul 2.30 pagi. Cokelat hangatku juga sudah habis, tetapi masih saja tidak ada tanda-tanda aku mengantuk.

Kuputuskan kembali saja ke apartement. Aku mengangguk pada Genma. Begitu keluar dari minimarket, suara sayup-sayup gitar akustik menyambutku. Suara lembut seperti Mamoru Miyano ini membuatku melangkah perlahan. Aku mengenal lagu ini, ah iya Radiohead kan High and Dry.

Dari lagunya yang terdengar menyedihkan sepertinya dia memang ada sesuatu. Sesuatu apa maksudmu Sakura. Kau hanya mengada-ngada. Kupelankan lagi langkahku, mendengarkan dia bernyanyi, dia terdengar seakan sedang mencurahkan masalahnya kepada angin malam. Kesepian.

Aku berhenti tepat sebelum belokan menuju apartement. Aku berdiri menatap ke arah orang itu. Meresapi setiap lirik yang dia nyanyikan.

 _Drying up in conversation,_

 _You will be the one who cannot talk_

 _All your insides fall to pieces,_

 _You just sit there wishing you could still make love_

 _They're the ones who'll hate you_

 _When you think you've got the world all sussed out_

 _They're the ones who'll spit at you,_

 _You will be the one screaming out_

"Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry . . ". Tiba-tiba aku bersenandung dengan liriknya, wah aku sudah terpengaruh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang keren. Tunggu, apa ? Maksudku dia bernyanyi dengan keren. Sangat. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi Mamoru Miyano versiku sendiri. Baiklah Sakura kau sudah menjadi fans penyanyi misterius itu. Sekarang pulanglah dan tidur.

Ajaibnya setelah sampai di apartement aku menguap. Selamat malam. Padahal ini sudah jam 3 pagi. Semoga besok berjalan lancar.

…

Meskipun aku insomnia beberapa hari ini tetapi di pagi hari aku sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang sekarat. Maksudku adalah biasanya orang insomnia akan mendapatkan harinya yang seakan seperti zombie.

Aku tidak begitu, hari ini dipagi yang cerah aku berjalan menuju ke perusahaan Advertisement tempatku akan melakukan wawancara kerja. Semoga aku beruntung hari ini dan semua berjalan lancar.

Aku bahkan bangun terlalu pagi untuk ukuran orang insomnia, jadinya aku tidak perlu berdesakan di kereta. Beruntungnya aku.

Menunggu giliranku, aku agak gugup mengingat ini pertama kalinya aku wawancara kerja, setelah lulus kuliah management aku langsung mencari pekerjaan dan aku mendapatkan perusahaan Advertisement ini. Debut pertamaku. Ini sudah hampir satu jam lebih aku menunggu dan aku sudah ke toilet sebanyak dua kali, touch up.

Menghela napasku lagi, aku semakin gugup seiring waktu berjalan. Ku perhatikan yang lainnya juga begitu. Ada beberapa orang yang juga mengikuti tes wawancara ini. Aku semakin gugup.

Ku keluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas, mendengarkan musik mungkin akan membuatku lebih santai. Begitu headset sudah terpasang kuputar lagu secara acak, ah sejak kapan aku punya lagu ini di ponselku ? aku terkejut sendiri. Mungkin aku lupa saja karena memang sudah jarang mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel. High and Dry.

Fokusku jadi teralihkan kepada seseorang. Dia menyanyikan High and Dry dengan versinya sendiri yang sangat pas. Aku jadi ingin mendengarnya bernyanyi lagi. Oh kau sudah jadi fansnya Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura", Suara panggilan yang menginterupsi itu membuatku menoleh. Ah ini dia giliranku. Semoga berhasil.

…

Terus tersenyum sejak tadi. Itulah yang kulakukan seperti orang bodoh. Aku tengah menikmati kopi sore hari bersama sahabatku Ino.

Hari berjalan sangat baik. Wawancara tadi berjalan lancar, tidak ada kesulitan apapun dalam menghadapi setiap pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan. Semoga aku mendapatkan pekerjaanya.

Ino melihatku dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau ini kenapa Pinky, apa hari ini berjalan baik ?"

Aku tersenyum lagi ke arahnya dan menyesap kopiku. "Tentu saja Pig ! Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari hari ini."

Aku terkikik geli karena dia berdecih dengan anehnya.

Dia menelisik wajahku sejenak, lalu tatapannya berubah khawatir.

"Bagaimana dengan insomnia mu ? tidak ada masalah dengan itu kan ?"

Aku menggeleng "Aku masih insomnia Ino, tapi tidak ada masalah apapun sampai saat ini".

Oh aku tidak perlu bilang kepadanya kalau aku punya hobi baru selama insomnia. Pergi ke minimarket pada dini hari.

"Bahkan pagi ini aku bangun terlalu pagi dan aku langsung secerah mentari", aku terkikik lagi dan Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku dan Ino biasanya menghabiskan waktu senggang kami di sore hari begini dengan pergi ke caffee atau sekedar jalan-jalan di kota.

Caffee ini juga adalah favorit kami berdua. Caffee yang tadi malam dijadikan tempat bernyanyi oleh penyanyi misterius. Caffee Akatsuki.

"Hei Pinky, kau lihat barista yang rambutnya diikat itu, dia sangat sexy kan", bisik Ino agak condong ke arahku, lalu aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah di mana barista itu sedang membuat kopi.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Ino bilang begitu.

Yah, kami sering ke sini. Memang pekerja yang ada di caffee semuanya bisa dibilang keren. Ada tiga orang barista salah satunya yang berambut panjang diikat itu dengan kerutan aneh di wajahnya tapi tetap keren.

Barista yang kedua berwajah seperti anak-anak, ah imutnya. Rambutnya merah, cantik sekali dia. Ck. Barista yang ketiga perempuan berambut ungu yang cocok sekali dengan pakaian barista itu, sepertinya memang hanya dia satu-satunya perempuan di sini. Abaikan saja pria jangkung dengan rambut pirangnya yang hampir menyerupai Ino.

"Kira-kira bisa tidak ya kita kenalan dengan salah satu pria keren di sini, ah maksudku tidak dengan kasir pelit dan galak disana itu", Tunjuk Ino ke arah kasir yang wajahnya super galak dan terlihat sudah tua di antara pria keren lainnya.

Heran saja bisa-bisanya orang tua itu bergabung dengan kumpulan orang keren ini. Apa dia tidak sadar usia ? ah terserah saja.

Kami berdua semakin asik mengobrol, tidak lupa juga membicarakan satu per satu pria keren akatsuki. Ino yang selalu memulainya. Ino memang tidak bisa mengabaikan pria keren.

"Tapi yang membuatku penasaran, disana ada stage kecil tapi tidak pernah ada perform music, iya kan ?", Ino berucap sambil meletakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di dagu, seolah berpikir keras. Ck.

Stage? Ah benar juga, paling ujung depan ruangan. Tepatnya di samping area barista, di sana ada stage yang lengkap juga dengan piano. Benar kata Ino, caffee ini sama sekali tidak pernah ada live music.

Klinting.

Suara pintu kaca caffee terbuka membuatku dan Ino mengalihkan perhatian kami dari stage itu.

"wah, Siapa dia ?", suara Ino meginterupsi. Seperti biasa dia yang paling heboh di sini.

Pelanggan caffee yang baru masuk itu seorang pria tinggi dengan gaya rambut aneh. Sangat aneh. Mata kelamnya menatap lurus menuju spot bar di depan barista. Cara berjalannya yang santai seakan tanpa keraguan. Pakaiannya agak formal, kemeja putih dengan sweater hitam dipadukan coat panjang dengan warna senada. Apa-apaan orang ini yang serba hitam. Apa dia Yakuza, eh.

Pria itu memancarkan aura yang bisa membuat seisi caffee ini mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Duduk di kursi bar, sang barista berambut panjang itu kemudian menyapa pria yakuza itu, he pria yakuza. Eh tunggu, mereka agak, mirip ?

"Ino, apa kau merasa orang yang baru masuk itu mirip dengan si barista sexy ?". bisikku sambil mendekat ke arah Ino.

Ino menelisik lebih lanjut, baiklah dia ahlinya.

Aku perhatikan interaksi dua orang yang berwajah mirip tersebut, terlihat sangat akrab.

"Ah, Pinky !". pekik Ino membuatku terkejut. Sial.

"Yang membuat mereka mirip adalah mereka sama-sama sexy, aw". Ino mengerling geli ke arahku. Sial kau Ino.

Kami terus memerhatikan mereka berdua. Lalu dua barista lainnya juga ikut bergabung ke obrolan mereka berdua. Sepertinya mereka semua sudah sangat akrab satu sama lainnya.

Obrolan mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena si pria serba hitam sudah beranjak. Dia menuju pintu keluar, sebelumnya tentu melewati tempat aku dan Ino duduk. Memasukan kedua tangannya di saku coat panjangnya dia tampak, uh keren. Wajah putih bersihnya seakan tanpa celah, mata kelam nan tajam itu memandang lurus ke depan, poni yang jatuh menutupi dahinya bergerak-gerak.

Sesaat ketika pria itu melewatiku, entah aku merasa pandangannya tertuju ke arahku, mata kami bertemu untuk sepersekian detik. Berlalunya dia dari caffee ini langsung menarik perhatian, ku perhatikan sekeliling, wah sepertinya tidak hanya aku dan Ino yang tertarik dengan kehadiran si pria hitam, pelanggan perempuan yang lain pun juga begitu. Yah siapa yang tidak.

…

Menatap langit-langit kamar, kini aku sedang berbaring di kamarku, menghabiskan waktu sore tadi bersama Ino cukup membuatku terhibur. Apalagi ada hal menarik lainnya. Sedang tenggelam dengan pikiranku sendiri ketika ponselku bergetar. Pesan masuk dari Ino. Aku tersenyum membaca isi pesannya, lihat sahabatku yang satu ini, dia dengan perhatiannya mengirim link artikel cara mengatasi insomnia.

Percuma saja, sudah lima hari ini aku mengikuti berbagai cara dari internet, insomnia ya insomnia. Seperti sekarang, aku hanya berbaring meskipun ini masih jam 11 malam, sama sekali tidak ada rasa lelah meskipun pagi tadi sudah berperang dengan para pewawancara. Menghela napas panjang. Lagi. Pengumuman setelah tes wawancara tadi sekitar seminggu. Semoga aku mendapat pekerjaannya.

Aku seperti mendengar suara mobil berdecit dengan keras, mataku mengerjap, berguling ke samping dan aku sepenuhnya tersadar. Ini ajaib, aku tertidur, akhirnya ! Tetapi kenapa aku malah terbangun sekarang. Sial sekali, mobil siapa yang berani-berani mengganggu tidur cantikku.

Beranjak dari tempat tidur, aku terpaksa harus melihat mobil menyebalkan itu. Mobil jeep bewarna merah dengan kap terbuka itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Asuma kamar sebelah, pelukis memang orang aneh, dari mana dia, dan kenapa memarkirkan mobil dengan cara yang luar biasa menyebalkan begitu.

Kau tahu mobilmu baru saja mengacaukan tidurku. Kembali ku jatuhkan diriku di atas ranjang. Bersiap untuk tidur kembali. Alisku mengerut. Apa ini, kemana perginya rasa kantuk, hei tidurlah lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat aku bangkit lagi dan berdiri. Benar-benar deh.

Pukul berapa sekarang, ah dua pagi. Lagi. Aku menuju dapur dan meneguk segelas air. Kalau aku tidur dari jam sebelas tadi berarti aku sudah tidur selama tiga jam. Itu masih besok aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Asuma.

Bagaimana ya kalau aku pergi lagi ke minimarket. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Untuk apa aku ke sana. Lebih baik berbaring saja di ranjang, lebih nyaman. Iya itu keputusan yang benar.

Bisa-bisanya aku sekarang sudah berada di depan minimarket, aku berdebat dengan keinginan anehku tadi, dan hasilnya di sinilah aku. Tersenyum kepada Genma petugas kasir dan si dewa insomnia. Ah mungkin sekarang aku juga sudah menjadi dewa insomnia.

"Tolong satu cokelat hangat ya Genma-san", Genma menganguk dan segera menyiapkan cokelatku. Aku jadi penasaran.

"Genma-san, kenapa kau selalu shift malam ?" Genma masih diam, sesaat perhatiannya tertuju padaku kemudian kembali ke cokelat.

"Karena lebih mudah", jawabnya pelan, aku masih tidak mengerti.

Dia meletakkan cokelat hangatku di meja kasir "Tidak banyak pelanggan di malam hari, jadi kerjaku ringan".Lanjutnya dengan santai.

Orang aneh. Genma ini tipe orang yang mau bekerja ringan tapi mengorbankan waktu tidurnya. Insomnia sejati. Ck.

"Kau insomnia ?", ah tepat sekali, aku dari kemarin ingin menanyakan itu kepadanya, sekarang dia yang bertanya kepadaku.

Eh tunggu, yang benar saja. Aku tidak terima dibilang insomnia.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sering haus di malam hari", kujawab saja sekenanya sambil menyerahkan uang pas.

Menuju ke kursi dekat jendela, perhatianku tertuju ke caffee Akatsuki. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Cukup lama aku duduk di sana, hanya ada suara musik yang diputar di minimarket. Aqua Timez Sen No Yoru Wo Koete. Kenapa lagunya galau begini.

Lama sekali, cokelat hangatku bahkan sudah habis sejak setengah jam yang lalu, aku bahkan membeli majalah fashion di sini. Untuk kubaca, mengisi kekosongan. Tetapi sosok yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuanku datang ke sini belum juga menampakan tanda-tanda kehadirannya.

Kulirik lagi layar ponselku. Ini sudah jam tiga lebih, kemarin dia sudah ada di depan sana. Kuputuskan menunggu sebentar lagi. Aku ingin mendengar Mamoru Miyano bernyanyi lagi, ah ku sebut begitu karena aku tidak tahu namanya, tidak mugkinkan aku menyebutnya pria High and Dry atau .

…

Aku tidak berhasil bertemu dengannya, si Mamoru Miyano a.k.a High and Dry a.k.a Radiohead. Sial kepalaku rasanya mau pecah saja memikirkan itu. Insomnia ini membuatku pusing di pagi hari, ditambah hari ini aku nganggur, hanya ada pekerjaan input data. Aku bekerja freelance selama ini, sejak kuliah sebenarnya.

Aku tidak bisa pergi berbelanja dengan Ino karena hari ini dia pergi dengan kekasihnya. Sudah ku putuskan seharian ini aku akan seperti Totoro, berbaring di sofa dan menonton Tv. Membosankan. Kenapa malam hari lama sekali ya. Ugh. Apa yang kupikirkan.

Membuka kembali laptop yang sudah kumatikan karena pekerjaan sudah selesai. Hari sudah beranjak siang, membuka browser dan kuketikkan beberapa kata, Mamoru Miyano. Pikiranku sudah bukan milikku lagi, lihat saja untuk apa aku mencari Mamoru Miyano.

Video klip Mamoru Miyano Moonlight langsung terputar, ku perhatikan dia, suaranya memang sangat lembut. Tapi aku ingin mendengar lagu Radiohead yang dinyanyikan oleh pria misterius itu.

Ah, malam cepatlah datang.

Aku sudah seperti kucing aneh di film Alice in wonderland. Melihat diriku di cermin kamar mandi, kenapa aku tersenyum seperti orang bodoh begini, lebih tepatnya seperti kucing Alice. Aku usai membasuh wajahku, sama sekali belum tertidur. Ini sudah jam 2 pagi. Hariku berlalu dengan rasa malas yang ajaib, setelah penantian, malam akhirnya datang.

Terlalu bersemangat untuk ukuran orang yang insomnia, aku bersiap akan pergi ke minimarket seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini aku lebih mempersiapkan diri, ya aku tidak memakai piyama tetapi sweater panjang dan celana katun. Dari luar kamar mandi lagu radiohead masih mengalun sejak tiga jam yang lalu, tidak ada pemberontakan dari otakku, dia baik-baik saja dengan itu. Syukurlah.

Duduk dengan santainya di dekat jendela minimarket, aku sempat agak kikuk tadi dengan tatapan aneh Genma yang mengisyaratkan _kau pasti bercanda, aku tahu apa tujuanmu datang ke mari gadis gila_. Biar saja, toh tadi Genma tidak menanyakan apapun selain pesananku seperti biasa. Kuhembuskan nafasku, dimana dia.

Ini sudah hampir setengah empat, tapi dia tidak datang ? oh kemana pengamen gila itu. Baiklah sekarang aku menyebutnya pengamen karena aku tidak sudi lagi menyebutnya Mamoru Miyano. Sial. Kenapa aku kesal begini. Rasa kecewa tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk. Percuma saja, aku harus kembali ke apartement atau Genma akan menertawakanku.

Seharian ini aku jadi sangat sensitive, kesal hanya dengan hal-hal kecil, mood ku sangat tidak mendukung. Aku mengernyit saat melihat layar ponsel yang bergetar. Itu Ino memintaku bertemu di caffee Akatsuki. Mungkin mengobrol dengan Ino bisa membuatku sedikit lebih waras.

…

Suasana caffee yang nyaman tidak berpengaruh kepada moodku, aku duduk di meja yang biasa aku dan Ino tempati. Kulihat jam tanganku, sudah lima belas menit aku duduk di sini. Kenapa Ino masih belum datang juga, ku alihkan perhatianku ke laptop di hadapanku, lagi-lagi aku menonton video klip Mamoru Miyano.

"Kau suka Mamoru Miyano ?", Suara berat yang datang dari belakangku membuatku sedikit tersentak. Oh barista sexy sedang berdiri di sampingku dengan senyum tipis yang ramah. Aku mendongak menatapnya yang membawa nampan ukuran sedang, tidak biasanya dia yang mengantarkan pesanan. Kasihan sekali kau Ino tidak dapat momen langka ini, aku tertawa dalam hati.

"Ini pesananmu, cokelat hangat", suaranya tetap ramah, dia meletakkan cangkir di mejaku, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku, aku mengikuti setiap gerakannya, caranya meletakkan cangkir benar-benar angun, seorang barista sejati.

Dia sudah selesai meletakkan cangkir dan kini masih berdiri, aku tetap pada posisiku mendongak menatapnya seperti orang bodoh. Dia tersenyum miring.

"Kau melupakan Mamoru Miyano mu ?" kekehnya sedikit mengintip di layar laptopku. Aku gelagapan seperti ikan tersengat lebah. He mana ada.

Akhirnya aku hanya pasang senyum kikuk menanggapi kekehannya.

"Aku tidak melupakannya", cicitku dengan cengiran bodoh masih setia di wajahku.

Sekarang dia malah duduk di hadapanku, yang harusnya tempat Ino, di mana piggy bodoh itu. Aku mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sepertinya caffee ini harus mengundang Mamoru Miyano kapan-kapan, kau setuju ?" dia bertanya padaku seolah aku ini adalah temannya yang sudah dia kenal lama, sifatnya itu santai sekali, tipe orang yang eassy going.

Aku menatapnya sebentar " Kau tidak perlu mengundangnya, kau bisa saja menjadi Mamoru Miyano". Jawabku sekenanya, tapi malah ditanggapi dengan kekehan geli. Orang ini ternyata gampang tertawa.

Dia menghentikan tawanya dan menelisik padaku membuatku sedikit salah tingkah "Aku tidak bisa menjadi dia, aku bahkan tidak bisa bernyanyi, nona pinky".

Apa ? Nona Pinky ? yang benar saja dasar tuan gondrong sok akrab.

"Aniki . . ."

Aku hampir saja membalas perkataannya yang menyebutku dengan pangilan aneh itu kalau tidak ada suara datar menginterupsi kami berdua. Aku menoleh ke belakang , ah orang itu kan pria serba hitam kemarin. Dia datang lagi tapi kali ini pakaiannya tidak serba hitam dia memakai jaket kulit cokelat dengan kaos abu-abu polos dipadukan dengan jeans yang sangat keren. Ugh.

Kegilaanku hari ini terbayar dengan melihat dua pria keren di hadapanku. Kau pasti iri Ino pig, dia bahkan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan datang. Biarlah.

Barista sexy di hadapanku berdiri tetap memasang senyum ramah yang tadi "Kau sudah datang."

"Hn."

Pria dengan gaya rambut aneh yang baru datang tadi hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Aku terus memerhatikan interaksi dua orang ini sampai otakku akhirnya loading. He Aniki ? aku tiba-tiba mengangukkan kepala, ini dia jawaban dari rasa penasaranku kemarin, dua orang pria ini mirip, iya mereka saudara. Akan kusimpan itu untuk Ino. Masih setia menjadi penonton pertunjukkan vampire di hadapanku, ternyata aku seperti orang bodoh.

"Baiklah, ayo." Barista sexy memberi kode untuk menuju ke bar dengan gerakan kepalanya, lalu melihat ke arahku.

"Selamat menikmati cokelatmu nona pinky ", ucapnya dengan senyuman ramah yang tadi. Aku mengernyit kedua alisku saat dia berjalan menuju area bar tempat biasanya.

Eh, tapi pria yakuza ini kenapa masih berdiri di sampingku, aku mendongak ke arahnya dengan ragu. Kenapa dia menatpku begitu, tatapannya itu tidak bisa diartikan, tajam tapi tidak menampakkan expresi apapun. Lalu dia berjalan menyusul si barista.

Kalau mereka memang saudara, tetapi sifat mereka bertolak belakang sekali. Ketika aku masih saja memandangi mereka di seberang bar sana tiba-tiba Ino datang dengan cara yang luar biasa menyebalkan.

"OH MY GOD PINKY !", serunya seperti orang gila, dia datang dan menepuk punggungku keras sekali. Damn.

Wajahnya menampakkan ketidak percayaan. "Aku terlambat datang sebentar saja dan kau . . ." kata-katanya tercekat.

Kenapa dia ? Aku masih diam, meringis dengan efek tepukannya yang bukan main.

"Bagaimana bisa barista sexy dan yakuza ada di meja ini bersamamu, eh ?". Serunya. Aku melirik ke arah bar, takut kalau dua bersaudara itu mendengar lengkingan Ino. Sejak kapan kami sepakat dengan panggilan-panggilan aneh itu.

Menyandarkan punggungku, sekaligus agak menjauh dari Ino, siapa tahu dia menyerangku kembali. Menarik napas panjang sebelum meladeni piggy yang menggila ini.

"Begini, Ino pig. " Suaraku tenang.

"Kau terlambat dan memukulku, dan mereka tid ak di meja ini. Hanya berdiri di samping meja ini." Aku memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terahir.

Ino masih dengan ekspresi ketidak percayaanya. Ini akan panjang.

"Bagaimana bisa ? aku tadi sudah ada di luar pintu kaca dan aku melihat barista sexy sebelumnya duduk di sini kan ?."

"Ceritakan !".

Aku menghela nafas dan lagu Jin Akanishi Season mengalun lembut ke seluruh penjuru caffee. Syukurlah bisa mengubah mood.

Ino hanya tercengang tidak percaya dengan ceritaku, dia melirik ke arah bar lalu ke arahku lagi.

"Aku sangat menyesal tidak datang tepat waktu. Andai saja mobil Sai tidak mogok dijalan."

"Jadi, siapa nama barista itu ?", Ino menaikkan alisnya.

Oh, aku baru ingat satu ini, dari tadi dia tidak menyebutkan namanya.

Aku mengedikkan bahu "tidak tahu, dia tidak menyebutkan nama."

"Ah, itu karena kau tidak bertanya pinky, harusnya kau memanfaat kesempatan tadi dengan sebaik-baiknya!." Serunya berapi-api.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa". Kami berdua menghela nafas. Lagi.

Menyesap cokelatku yang hampir habis, aku diam-diam memerhatikan pria yang duduk membelakangiku itu.

…

Berdiri di depan Genma yang sedang membuat cokelat lama-lama membuatku jengkel. Aku tahu sejak pertama aku menampakkan diri di pintu minimarket dia sudah hampir tertawa, kali ini wajahnya yang menahan seribu dugaan yang sudah pasti aku tahu apa.

Lagipula, aku sendiri juga bodoh, masih saja datang ke sini di pagi buta begini. Orang aneh yang bernyanyi itu entah akan datang atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya merasa kesal karena ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dia tidak menampakkan diri. Ah aku ingin melempar cokelat ini di wajah menyebalkan Genma.

"Kau tahu apa ? sebaiknya kau harus mulai membuat beberapa pamflet". Suaranya serius saat mengatakan itu.

Ha ? bicara apa dia ?

"Buatlah ajang pencarian bakat di sekitar daerah ini dan kau akan dapatkan dia". Kalimat anehnya itu disertai dengusan yang entah kenapa membuat telingaku panas.

Menatap kesal ke arah Genma yang masih setia dengan dengusan anehnya itu. Sekarang aku jadi curiga dengan Genma yang pernah bilang kalau pria misteruis itu sering datang di depan caffee. Mungkin saja dia juga baru pertama melihat waktu itu, lalu aku dibodohi olehnya, yang paling mengerikan adalah apa yang kulihat kemarin hanya sebuah ilusi insomnia. Pria itu sebenarnya adalah yokai. Ku pegang kepalaku menggunakan kedua tanganku, ini gila.

Sudah tiga hari aku tidak menemukan yang aku cari, setelah kembali dari minimarket tadi aku terus merasa kesal sampai akhirnya aku tidak tidur sampai pagi , pukul enam pagi. Hari minggu, sebaiknya aku membuat pikiranku tetap segar dengan pergi ke taman dekat stasiun. Memakai sepatu running ku, segera bergegas ke taman.

Aku sudah menghubungi Ino tapi sepertinya dia masih tepar di minggu pagi. Suasana taman masih agak sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berjalan di sepanjang jalan setapak, beberapa ada yang naik sepeda. Berlari kecil menuju tengah lapangan hijau, duduk di sana sepertinya ide yang bagus.

Berbaring di rumput hijau membuat punggungku agak basah terkena embun pagi, memejamkan mataku merasakan segarnya udara pagi. Cukup lama aku berbaring seperti ini hingga aku mendengar suara langkah berlari mendekat ke arahku, lalu napas hangat menerpa wajahku dan benda lunak, benda lunak ?

Dengan gerakan cepat aku bangun dan kudapati anjing cokelat besar berdiri di sampingku, oh jadi dia yang menjilati wajahku tadi. Aku melihat sekitar, dari mana anjing ini datang ? dan ternyata lapangan hijau ini sudah ramai, berapa lama aku berbaring tadi.

"Hei Brown, kau sendirian ?", Aku mengusap punggung anjing itu, Aku asal saja memanggilnya Brown, anjing ini memiliki bulu lembut berwarna cokelat, dan dia agak mirip serigala ? apa ya nama ras anjing ini, Siberian Huski ?

"Dimana pemilikmu Browny, Kau tidak tersesat kan ?",oh lucunya dia mengibaskan ekornya.

"Dia mengganggumu ?"

Suara berat nan datar menginterupsiku, membuatku mendongak menatap siapakah gerangan.

Oh, dia kan ! Pria Yakuza di Caffee ! Aku terus berseru di dalam kepalaku. Aku memerhatikannya yang menunduk meraih tali si Browny. Aku berdiri begitu dia sudah memegang talinya.

"Jadi dia anjingmu ?" Tanyaku mengalihkan rasa terkejutku.

Dia menatapku dengan mata hitamnya. Tidak, aku tidak bisa ditatap seperti ini, segera saja aku beralih melihat pada anjingnya.

"Browny tidak menggangguku kok".Aku terkekeh tetapi pria itu masih diam saja. Kaku sekali momen ini "Dia anak baik, iyakan Brown ?"

"Pinky".

Aku langsung menatap pria itu, dia bilang apa tadi.

"Namanya Pinky". Masih dengan suara datar dia melanjutkan.

Masih bengong menatapnya, aku jadi menyadari sesuatu. Kalau dari tadi aku terus memanggil anjing ini seenak jidatku.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud terus memanggilnya Brown tadi". Aku terus saja memasang senyum anehku.

"Jadi siapa namanya tadi ?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan langsung berbalik berjalan sambal menarik anjingnya.

"Ayo kita pergi Pinky !" Serunya tetapi anjing itu tidak mau menurutinya dan masih duduk di sebelah kakiku.

Pria itu beralih mentapku, hei apa salahku ?

"Sepertinya dia merasa bersalah padamu"

"Ikutlah, Pinky ingin mengajakmu makan es krim".

Apa ? aku melotot pada pria itu, dan anjingnya kenapa terus melihatku dengan uh apa itu ? puppy eyes ? ada apa dengan majikan dan anjing ini, mereka gila ? Jelas saja mereka gila, mana ada orang yang akan menamai anjing mereka Pinky padahal jelas-jelas anjing ini berwarna cokelat.

Mungkinkah pria di hadapanku ini buta warna ? Kasian sekali dia, Pria tampan memang harus punya kekurangan agar mereka tidak terlihat terlalu sempurna dan berengsek.

Anehnya lagi aku seperti robot yang otomatis langsung bergerak mengikutinya setelah aku menganggukan kepalaku. Anjingnya langsung menggonggong dengan keras. Apa dia senang ?

To Be Continue

Siapa pria misterius itu ?

Gayanya pas lagi nyanyi di depan caffee terispirasi dari YUI di film Midnight The Sun :v

Judulnya aneh banget nggak sih ? spontanitas aja buatnya :3

Nulis fic ini sambil terus dengerin musiknya biar tetep dapet mood yang pas :v

Hope you like it and tell me if there're Typo.


	2. Blurryface

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Naruto

.

.

.

RADIOHEAD

Apakah kau pernah berpikir di saat kau berada di tengah kerumunan, kau sedang berjalan di sebelah seorang penculik. Siapa yang tahu di saat kau sedang menonton di bioskop ternyata di kursi belakangmu sedang duduk seorang pembunuh berantai ?

Oh apapun itu, lupakan saja imajinasi gilaku ini. Kenyataannya adalah yang aku khawatirkan sekarang aku akan makan es krim bersama seorang pria aneh buta warna yang tidak ku tahu apakah dia orang baik-baik atau yah seperti yang aku sebutkan di imajinasi bodohku tadi. Mengingat sejak pertemuanku di cafee dengannya aku sudah menyebutnya Yakuza.

Aku berdiri cukup jauh dari dia dan anjingnya. Mengantri es krim di food truck yang tidak terlalu ramai mengingat ini masih agak pagi. Pria itu masih belum mengatakan apapun sejak aku mulai mengikuti ajakannya, oh atau lebih tepatnya ajakan anjingnya ? uh.

Kenapa mengajak makan es krim kalau kau bahkan tidak bertanya apa es krim yang ku mau pria aneh. Aku kesal diabaikan begini, kenapa mengikutinya tadi.

"Kau mau es krim apa ?"

Dengar, apa dia berbicara dengan anjingnya ?

"Hei"

Aku mendongak ke arahnya, eh dia melihatku ? apa yang tadi itu dia berbicara padaku ?

"Maksudmu aku ?" dia diam saja melihatku.

"Ah, vanilla ! aku mau rasa vanilla !", aku nyengir ke arahnya yang masih diam memandangku seolah aku wanita gila.

Aku mendengus ketika dia berbalik dan memesan es krim.

Guk !

"Ada apa Brown ?", aku berjongkok mengelus kepala anjing itu dan berbisik kecil saat memanggilnya Brown. Aku hanya tidak bisa memanggilnya Pinky.

Hal itu juga yang sejak tadi terus membuatku kesal, kenapa harus Pinky ? Ino juga memanggilku Pinky head terkadang, ah tidak, sering malah.

Kenapa pria itu harus memberi nama anjing ini Pinky ? Apa dia sengaja ? Kenapa dia lama sekali memesan es krim ? terlalu banyak kenapa.

"Sudah ku bilang namanya Pinky", Suara datar itu menginterupsiku.

Dia menghampiriku membawa dua es krim, aku berdiri di depannya. Kenapa hanya dua ?.

"Pendengaranmu tajam juga" sindirku alih-alih menjawabnya.

"Kenapa es krimnya hanya dua ?", Aku mengalihkan atensiku pada es krim, jelas saja, aku tidak kuat menatap mata kelam itu terus menerus.

"Kau pikir Pinky bisa makan es krim", kata-katanya itu sangat sengak, orang ini dingin sekali seperti mesin pembuat es krim.

Aku melotot tidak percaya ke arahnya "Ku kira yang mengajak makan es krim tadi adalah . . uh anjingmu ?" Aku kesulitan mengucapkan kata Pinky. Shannaroo.

Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan menyerahkan es krim itu, eh dua es krim itu.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Aku menerima dua es krim itu dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Itu semua untukmu". Jawabnya dengan tegas. Uh rahangya juga tegas dengan jarak sedekat ini. Hei apa yang ku pikirkan !.

Oke aku paham kalau anjingnya tidak mungkin ikutan makan es krim, tapi bagaimana dengan dia ? Pria ini gila.

"Kau tidak makan es krim ? kau . . apa yang kau . . ", cukup aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, aku butuh udara. Di sini sesak sekali.

Dia berjongkok mengelus anjingya, dan mendongak menatapku yang masih bingung sambil membawa es krim di kedua tanganku.

"Aku tidak suka manis", ucapnya dengan ekspresi super datar.

Pria gila, lalu kenapa anjingmu harus mengajakku makan es krim dan kenapa kau memesan dua es krim. Cukup. Kesabaranku habis.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan es krim ini. Jangankan hanya dua." Aku melahap dua es krim itu dengan tidak sabar disertai dengusan.

"Kau baik sekali tuan . . . apa aku harus memanggilmu tuan pemilik Pinky ?"Aku menatap garang ke arahnya. Aku tidak peduli lagi.

Dia berdiri memegangi tali di leher anjingya, dia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku menghabiskan dua es krim sekaligus.

Kali ini aku memasang ekspresi biasa saja, tidak baik juga memberi kesan buruk kepada orang yang baru dikenal.

"Terimakasih untuk es krimnya Uchiha Sasuke-san", yang ini aku benar-benar tulus, dengan sedikit senyum di wajahku. Semoga saja tidak terlihat menyeramkan.

"Hn".

Lagi. Tatapan mata sekelam malam itu. Bisa tidak sih tidak menatap seperti itu ?

Aku berpura-pura melihat arlojiku, apa ini kesempatan yang pas untuk melarikan diri.

"Sasuke-san, sepertinya aku harus pergi". Aku menatapnya sejenak kemudian beralih ke anjingnya "Sampai jumpa uh Pinky".

Segera aku berbalik menjauh tanpa menunggu respon apapun darinya.

"Setidaknya sebuah nama sebelum kau pergi", Suara datar itu membuatku menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Kenapa dia sangat keren.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura". Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan berlalu pergi. Lagi-lagi tanpa menunggu respon darinya.

…

Beberapa kali aku memeriksa kotak masuk email, kalau tidak salah seharusnya hari ini pengumuman tes wawancara kemarin. Hm atau mungkin besok ? sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat. Merasa sangat bosan aku beralih membuka sosial media, melihat-lihat facebook mungkin bisa membunuh sepi.

Baru dua bulan aku punya akun Facebook ini, coba aku lihat siapa saja yang menambahkanku menjadi teman. Ku scroll ke bawah, apa, tidak ada yang ku kenal. Mataku membulat tepat ketika aku menemukan seseorang. Aku tersenyum senang.

Tanpa pikir panjang segera aku klik permintaan pertemanannya. Ini akan seru. Aku cekikikan sendiri di ruang tengah apartementku. Segera saja ku lihat profilnya, dia memasang foto cengiran lebarnya, masih sama seperti dulu. Kemudian ah, dia tinggal di Konoha ? wah berarti dia ada di kota ini, bagus sekali. Kami bisa mengatur waktu untuk bertemu, aku cekikikan lagi membayangkan pertemuan kami yang pastinya akan seru.

Baiklah waktunya melihat timeline miliknya, banyak sekali status aneh yang di tulisnya. Wah sepertinya sering on, melihat jarak tanggal dan bahkan waktu membuat statusnya. Dia ini tidak pernah berubah. Eh dia mengupload foto anjing, tepatnya sebulan yang lalu foto ini diambil dari depan, anjing itu tengah berjalan di samping kaki seseorang.

Lihat captionnya " _Jalan-jalan bersama Teme's lovely dog, si tanpa nama :3_ "

tunggu, anjing ini seperti aku kenal, aku mengernyitkan dahi lebarku. Tidak salah lagi ini anjing yang tadi pagi. Pinky.

Sakura, cara berpikirmu terlalu sempit. Anjing Siberian Huski berbulu cokelat itu banyak, dan bukan hanya Sasuke Uchiha saja yang memiliknya. Lupakan saja, aku harus segera mengirim pesan kepada sahabat blondeku ini.

" _Hei, ramen boy, apa kabar_ ?", senyum tidak lepas dari wajahku. Menunggu balasan darinya mungkin agak lama karena dia tidak sedang on sekarang.

Perhatianku terinterupsi oleh bunyi bel, tidak perlu menebak siapa, Ino dan aku akan membuat kue muffin bersama hari ini.

"Pinky, selamat siaaaaang", suara ceria itu masuk menembus kesunyian apartementku, aku tidak perlu beranjak membuka pintu untuknya karena sudah jelas dia tahu passwordku.

Dia bergabung bersamaku di sofa, aku masih fokus pada laptop.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan ?", dia melakukan hal yang sama denganku, memperhatikan layar laptopku kemudian dia berseru.

"Naruto !". Ku tutup sebelah telingaku, dia pasti sudah makan banyak sebelum datang ke sini. Tenaganya cukup banyak.

Aku mengeleng padanya "Setidaknya kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu pig".

"Aku akan mengatur pertemuan dengannya, bagaimana ?".

"Bagus sekali ! aku pasti akan ikut Pinky". Aku mendengus mendengarnya lebih bersemangat dariku.

"Sekarang ayo kita mulai membuat muffin !".

"Siap bos !".

Kami segera beranjak dengan kesibukan di dapurku, kutinggalkan dulu laptopku yang masih menyala. Menunggu balasan dari Naruto.

Ino sudah membawa bahan-bahan yang akan kami gunakan untuk membuat muffin, mengisi akhir pekan ini dengan membuat kue memang sudah kegiatan rutin kami. Hari baru beranjak siang, masih panjang untuk bersantai-santai.

Wangi muffin yang baru dikeluarkan dari dalam oven menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Membuat perutku yang memang dari pagi belum terisi apapun, kecuali dua es krim vanilla itu. Oke abaikan saja.

Kami tengah duduk santai di ruang tengah dengan muffin yang sudah tersaji di meja. Muffin blueberry kesukaan Ino. Strawberry milkshake kesukaanku. Kami memang penggemar makanan manis. Suara televisi menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara di sana.

"Pinky, kenapa tadi kau memutar lagu Mamoru Miyano ketika kita memasak ?".

Aku menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali memperhatikan layar televisi "Hanya ingin saja".

"Putar lagi saja, ternyata lumayan juga lagunya".

Aku melihatnya lagi, kali ini agak lama "Bagaimana menurutmu ?".

"Apa ?" dia menatapku bingung dengan mulut terisi muffin.

"Mamoru Miyano"

Dia meneguk strawberry milkshake lalu menjawab "Suaranya bagus, sangat lembut".

"Dia seorang seiyu juga kan ?".

Aku mengangguk.

"Lagunya cocok sekali denganku".

"Aku juga".Aku membenarkan pendapatnya.

Lalu televisi yang tadinya menemani kami tergantikan dengan lagu Moonlight yang mendayu-dayu.

…

Aku tersenyum sejak tadi karena melihat balasan pesan dari Naruto. Lama juga dia membalasnya, hari sudah beranjak sore. Ino bahkan sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sai Time dia bilang. Dasar si Pig itu.

Mumpung Naruto sedang on sekarang.

Naruto : Yo Pinky ! aku baik-baik saja. Aku merindukanmu u.u

Sakura : Lama sekali bodoh -_-"

Sakura : Aku juga merindukan memukul kepalamu :v

Sakura : Aku di konoha.

Naruto : Sudah tahu.

Naruto : Mau bertemu ?

Sakura : Baiklah ! :D

Sakura : Besok ?

Naruto : Siap !

Naruto : Aku agak sibuk. Nomer ponselmu ?

Percakapan kami berakhir setelah aku memberikan nomer ponsel kepada Naruto. Dia mengajakku bertemu besok sore jam empat di Konoha Gym. Aku agak heran dengannya, kenapa bertemu di tempat seperti itu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa memprotes karena aku tahu dia pasti sangat sibuk bekerja. Si pirang itu, tunggu saja besok aku akan memukul kepala kuningya itu

Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas, tidak ada strawberry milkshake ? ah sudah dihabiskan Ino tadi siang. Haruskah aku pergi membelinya sekarang ?

Berjalan menyusuri rak minuman, kini aku berada di minimarket yang biasanya, tidak ada Genma tentu saja ini masih sore. Tanpa strawberry milkshake hidupku terasa hampa. Ku dapatkan apa yang ku cari, sayangnya hanya tinggal satu botol saja. Baru aku akan berbalik tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri menghalangi langkahku, oh sial.

"Haruno Sakura".

Suara datar dan ekspresi datar, aku menatap pemilik suara itu, berdiri di depanku. Dia masih terlihat seluar biasa tadi pagi. Eh apa ?

Membawa keranjang belanjaan, dia terlihat sangat imut. Dia memakai sweater abu-abu berlengan panjang dan celana katun berwarna hitam, penampilannya sangat santai dan memukai. Aku berdehem sekali untuk mengendalikan diri.

"Hai Sasuke-san" Aku tersenyum kepadanya, entah kenapa aku tersenyum, hanya ingin tersenyum padahal bisa saja aku memasang wajah datar sepertinya, tapi itu tidak sopan kan menyapa orang dengan wajah datar. Kau harus tahu itu pria aneh.

"Sedang belanja ?". Aku mengalihkan tatapan ku kepada keranjang warna merah di tangannya. Dia tidak menjawab tentu saja, tetapi matanya menatap lurus melewati kepalaku dan aku sadar apa yang dia lihat. Aku memberinya ruang dengan bergeser ke samping. Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke rak di hadapannya dan mulai mengambil beberapa kotak jus tomat, banyak sekali. Dia mengambil semua jus tomat yang ada di rak.

Aku masih berdiri di tempatku, entah karena apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan. Itu saja. Sebenarnya agak sedikit penasaran, aku hanya butuh strawberry milkshake saja dan seharusnya aku segera pergi sekarang tetapi aku tetap berdiri di sini memerhatikan pria bermata kelam itu. Mengernyit melihatnya memenuhi keranjang hanya dengan jus tomat.

Tidak sadar kalau dia sudah selesai dan kini menatapku aneh. Aku berdehem lagi dan berdiri tegak dengan botol jus di tanganku. Dia menatapku lekat, apa ini ?

"Kenapa kau masih di sini ?".

Aku terkejut dengan perkataanya, tentu saja. Aku sendiri juga terkejut dengan kenyataan kenapa aku masih di sini. Mataku menatap sekitar tak tentu karena bingung juga mau menjawab apa.

"Kau membeli banyak sekali jus tomat ?". Bodoh kau Sakura. Cepat pergi dari sini sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke masih diam di hadapanku sepertinya tidak berniat menanggapiku sama sekali.

"Apa Pinky suka jus tomat ?". Seseorang tolong selamatkan aku sekarang. Aku nyengir aneh, sangat aneh ke arah Sasuke. Ada apa denganku, mudah sekali mengucapkan nama anjing itu, masih saja aku berdiri di sini di hadapan pria dingin dan aneh ini. Aura sekitar sudah tidak mengenakan. Aku melihat meja kasir dari sini dan masih ada beberapa orang mengantri, apa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk pergi ?

"Aku suka jus tomat". Aku menoleh cepat begitu mendengar pria ini berbicara. Agak lama menatapnya lalu berpindah ke keranjang merah penuh jus tomat. Dia mengikuti arah pandangku dan mengernyit.

"Aku tidak bisa membaginya padamu". Aku menatapnya seketika. Siapa juga yang mau. Aku agak kesal kali ini tapi ku sembunyikan wajah kesalku dengan senyum aneh.

"Kau suka strawberry milkshake ?". Dia bertanya padaku, aku mematung di tempatku. Aku menunduk menatap botol di tanganku lalu menatapnya lagi.

"Iya".

Aku sudah gila.

…

Ku ayunkan kantung plastik berisi botol strawberry milkshake, suasana canggung ini tidak biasa. Memang tidak biasa kalau kau berjalan berdampingan dengan pria berambut mencuat yang sejak tadi diam saja. Mengingat kejadian di minimarket tadi, aku menggigit bibirku dan merutuk dalam hati.

Entah Uchiha Sasuke punya penyakit narsis atau apa, dia mengira aku menginginkan jus tomatnya, padahal aku sudah bilang aku tidak butuh. Dia bilang tidak bisa membagi jusnya kepadaku karenya dia bersikukuh membayar strawberry milkshake punyaku. Sedikit perdebatan kecil ketika kami membayar di meja kasir, akhirnya aku mengalah dan membiarkannya membayar belanjaanku. Dia sudah dua kali mentraktirku, apa setelah ini dia akan menculikku ?

Aku menatap was-was ke arahnya, pria ini apa benar seorang yakuza seperti dugaanku ? tidak, mana ada yakuza maniak jus tomat.

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini Sasuke-san ?". Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan sedikit berbasa-basi dengannya. Dia menatap lurus jalanan dan menggenggam kantung plastiknya dengan erat. Aku tidak akan menggambil jus tomatmu kau tahu.

"Aku tidak mengatakan tempat tinggalku kepada orang asing". Hah ? Aku melotot ke arahnya yang masih menatap lurus jalanan. Aku mendengus dengan sangat keras kali ini tidak ku tahan, biar saja.

Sudah jelas dia tinggal di sekitar sini, kalau tidak kenapa belanja di sini. Pria ini memang positif memiliki tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Kau benar sekali, seharusnya kau juga tidak berjalan dengan orang asing". Ucapku sarkastik, sinis.

Suara ponsel menginterupsi ketegangan yang mungkin hanya aku yang merasakannya. Sasuke merogoh ponsel di saku celananya.

"Ada apa aniki ?".Suaranya datar menjawab panggilan ponselnya. Oh dari barista sexy. Aku mendengarkan dari samping tempatku berdiri. Kami masih terus berjalan pelan.

"Hn. Aku mengerti".

"Baiklah". Dia menutup panggilan dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya di saku jaket, gerakannya sangat tenang.

"Tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang". Aku menoleh cepat ke arahnya begitu mendengar suara datar itu, meskipun datar tetapi membuat telingaku sakit.

"Kau berdiri tepat di sebelahku, kalau kau lupa itu". Aku tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kesan sarkastik dari kata-kataku itu.

Dia melirikku sejenak lalu kembali menatap lurus jalanan, apa yang dia pikirkan. Kami diam selama beberapa lama, di depan sudah terlihat belokan menuju ke apartementku tetapi Sasuke masih saja tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berbelok entah ke mana. Dia berjalan dengan tegap dan tetap tenang, ekspresi wajahnya tidak menujukkan apapun. Tidak mungkin kan dia ?

"Sasuke-san, di depan sana apartemenku". Aku berhenti sejenak setelah di belokkan. Dia ikut berhenti dan memerhatikan apartementku dari kejauhan lalu menoleh ke arahku. Sepertinya dia tidak ada niat menanyakan sesuatu, jadi aku dengan segala pemikiran dan kesimpulan yang berkecamuk di pikiranku hampir meledak begitu melihat dia berjalan lagi menuju ke arah apartementku.

"Hei, tunggu ! kau ? kau tinggal di sini ?". Aku memekik ketika menahan bahunya dan dia berhenti lalu menoleh ke padaku.

"Tidak".

"Oh, lalu kau mau ke mana ?". Dia masih diam dengan tenang lalu aku melanjutkan "Tidak ada apartement lain di sekitar sini". Aku jadi canggung sendiri dengan reaksiku yang berlebihan ini tapi siapa yang tidak akan begitu ? Ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa membuatnya tinggal di sini.

Kini dia seluruhnya berbalik menghadapku, menatapku sejenak lalu kata-kata berikutnya yang keluar membuatku membatu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu". Itulah yang dia katakan dengan wajah dan suara datar lagi. Matanya tetap pada mataku dan caranya mengucapkan itu sangat santai. Tetapi yang membuatku tidak percaya lagi kenapa dengan wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa itu.

Angin yang berhembus di sekitar kami seolah menyadarkanku dari situasi unik ini.

"Uh". Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku, masih membatu menatapnya. Lalu aku tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana. Dia punya selera humor yang bagus ternyata.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa mengantar orang asing Sasuke-san".

Dia berbalik lalu berjalan menuju arah apartement, aku masih berdiri di tempatku, mengernyit heran dengan sosok di depanku ini. Mau ke mana dia ? Dia berhenti sejenak setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dariku. Aku masih diam memerhatikan.

"Kita hilangkan konsep orang asing".

Dia bicara apa ? bukannya aku mendadak tuli hanya saja, pria ini aneh. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya dari belakang. Padahal aku ingin tahu seperti apa.

"Mulai sekarang, kau dan aku bukan orang asing lagi".

Aku terhenyak mendengarnya berbicara, setiap kalimatnya entah bagaimana terdengar sangat tepat untukku, juga ada perasaan aneh ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu padaku. Dia berjalan santai, agak jauh meninggalkanku lalu aku menyusulnya dengan sejuta rasa penasaran dan masih terheran-heran dengan pria aneh yang baru saja bilang kami bukan orang asing lagi. Itu berarti kami mungkin bisa jadi kenalan sekarang, teman mungkin. Oke baiklah, aku punya teman yakuza sekarang.

To Be Continue

Hai, apa kabar ?

Sebenarnya aku kehilangan mood menulis, tapi hari ini berpihak kepadaku. Sedari pagi hujan dan cuacanya sangat mendukung. Selesailah chapter dua ini dengan sangat dramatis.

Oh satu lagi, mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan agak lama karena kesibukan PKL dan semester tua :v. Doakan yang terbaik ya.

Terimakasih sudah mereview dan fav dan follow. Itu semua semangatku.


End file.
